Days in Juvie
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: After going from foster home to foster home, being abused, used and hurt. Charlotte gets busted for a crime, that has evidence saying she did commit it and also didn't. When she is put in Juvie, for what seems like the millionth time, she meets some people, in particular, Alexi Giffords.
1. Chapter One

Charlotte peered around the dim room that she had been put in. She _could_ turn on the lights but she doesn't want to move, in fear they'll move her again.

"Charlotte!" She heard a voice shout. She looked up, her lawyer was in front of her. "What?'' She asked.

"C'mon. We need to get you acquainted."

"With who?"

"The people here!"

"I'd rather not."

Her lawyer sighed. "Fine. Take this. They said you can have a few changes of clothes and you can wear other t-shirts with your suit for here." She handed her a bag.

Charlotte took it and nodded. "Okay."

Her lawyer turned to leave when she looked at her. "Hey, uhm, Annie?"

"Yes?" The blonde haired woman asked.

"Thank you."

Annie smiled, she never heard a thank you from her. "No problem hon. Now, I best be going, they said I shouldn't hang around."

Her lawyer opened the door and left. Charlotte took off her clothes and put on the stupid looking jump-suit thing.

_It's orange. _She thought to herself. _Ghastly color for kids. _She thought.

She put it on over her black underwear. She put on a black tank top and tied the sleeves of the jumpsuit around her waist.

She stared at her reflection in the small mirror she has. Her twelve piercings in her right ear, glistening. Her five left ear piercings shining in the dim light. Her eyebrow piercing above her right eyebrow shone a little. Her lip ring stung like a bitch, she had only gotten it almost a a few years ago but it was torn from the way she ran from the cops, tripping over bins and running into a railing and hitting her mouth on it. Tearing her lip in the process.

She pressed the buzzer by the door and waited. The guard approached the door, sticking the key in the lock. She tapped her foot, her totally black sneakers squeaked against the floor.

_This will be hell, seeing and becoming freshmeat to the hell here known as Juvie, _She thought.


	2. Chapter Two

Charlie had to have a guard walk her into the cafeteria type room. When he unlocked the door and pushed her inside he told her not to cause trouble. She rolled her eyes.

Eyes went to the new comer, some snickered, other evilly grinned at her, some just stared. Then they went back to their conversations. But one person, way in the back, sat emotionless, while looking at her. His blue eyes set lazily on her. She stared back at him. Then he just slid down in his seat and his eyes followed her, like a painting does in a museum.

She walked over to where all the snacks where, yes, snacks. Who knew Juvie had any. She grabbed a bag of cheetos and stood while eating them, the whole time blue eyes stared at her. She grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to him, sitting down and eating her cheetos. "You should take a picture, it'll last longer." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "And where would I get a camera?"

"Your ass." She said while opening her water. He shook his head.

"You're new here." He said.

"Good job Colombo." She replied.

"Look, being sarcastic and sassy won't get you anywhere in here. It'll piss your fellow juveniles off and the rent a cops too."

She laughed. "I can't change my attitude. I won't change it either."

"I didn't say change it, just tone it down."

She crossed her arms.

He looked at her. "That's a lot of piercings. And it looks like you're missing one..."

"No I'm not. It tore out slightly when I ran into a pole running from the cops."

He nodded.

She leaned back in her chair. "Got a name?"

"I do."

"Want to tell me it?"

"You can call me Giffs, or Giffords." He said while leaning his head back.

She looked at him. "That's your first name?"

"That's my last name."

She scoffed.

"Do you have a name?"

"I do." She replied like he did.

"Want to tell me it?" He asked in a girly voice.

She laughed. "I would like you to call me by my last name."

"What is it?"

"Fitch-Laufeyson."

"..."

"You can call me Fitch, or Laufeyson. Whichever."

"Fitch is shorter and fits you better." He said while yawning.

She finished off her cheetos and chugged down her water and finished it off, tossing them in the trash can.

"Thanks." She said.

There was a loud buzzer and she looked for it.

"That means it's 'outdoor time'."

"What like recess?" She asked as she stood up.

Giffords nodded. "Yeah. Just... Don't get cornered and don't go near those girls," He said pointing to a group of girls, five at the most. "And those guys." He said gesturing to a group of five to six guys.

"Why?"

"Just trust me. You don't want to get involved with them." He said. He stood up and she got in the line, GIffords behind her. "That jumpsuit fits you well, by the way."

She rolled her eyes. _Typical. _"Thanks." She replied to him.

She moved with the line and was about to go over to a basketball hoop when she felt hands on her hips, pushing her too a bench.

She sat down and Giffords sat next to her.

"What the hell! I want to play bask-"

"Those guys are over there. That's _their _hoop." He said after he cut her off.

"Their hoop?"  
"They claimed it when they got here. They all were sent here at the same time. Put on the same cell block, and the same recess routine. They have the same routine everyday. Wake up, clean up, eat, recess, come back in, walk around, read or do something indoors, eat, weight room, back in their cells for naps, eat. And anywhere in between all that they go to the bathroom in their cells or on the cell block 'rest-rooms'."

She raised an eyebrow. "You've got it down?"

"I had to. Gotta know who and where to avoid in this place. It can save your life and if you don't know, it'll get you killed."

"In _juvie?" _She questioned.

"Yeah. In juvie. Hard to believe, I know, but it is true."

"That's cool."

"Cool?"

"The other juvies I've been to where curl up in a ball and hope they don't shank you or die."

"..."

"Yeah. The girls where on a different cell block and had chain link fences with barbed wire between them because the guys were _animals._"

He got up. "I'm going over there. See you later." He said.

As soon as he got up and walked away, the group of guys walked over to her. "Oh shit." She whispered.

But at the same time, Giffs was saying it to.


End file.
